


夜半海

by BlueDream (windyskys)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/BlueDream
Summary: 赛博朋克近未来AUAttention：主要角色站街，Juve反派，基本可以当原耽看（。他剥开糖纸，看到糖纸底部印着一种奇妙的图画，蓝色上面有着大块的白色，画面显得光线充足。他问：“这又是什么？”青年看着便笑了。“是天空。”“天空？”“就是我们走在屋外，头顶上的东西。”“是吗？”24号拿起来看了很久，“但是根本不一样，天空不是黑色的吗，我只能看到灰扑扑的电线和灯牌。哦，还有那个很大个的尤文图斯号。”“很接近了，”金发青年说，“天空在更上面，在防护云上面，权贵们乘着尤文图斯号才能飞到那么高，才能抵抗防护云外的辐射和紫外线，看到天空。”“那真的太遥远了……做梦都到不了的地方。”24号若有所思地说。“或许是吧，”青年说，“但是人总要有点梦可以做。”“您说得对。”24号说。
Relationships: Ciro Immobile/Lorenzo Insigne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

奥林匹亚大区南区，晚间十二点，尤文图斯号巨型飞舰用一种无机质的广播的声音，宣告夜禁的开始。24号在几分钟后蹒跚归来，头发变得散乱，面上还有干涸的水痕。小个的青年此刻显得尤为疲惫，软身靠在墙角等待扫描，被值班的狱警叫了一声，耷拉着应道：“嘿，Marco，晚上好。”  
“晚上好，24号，你看起来遇上了大麻烦。”  
“可不是吗。”见到是相熟的狱警，24号稍微提起了点精神，同他攀谈起来。“足足有五个人，把我累得半死……Marco，今天的营养剂还有吗？”  
“早就没了，不过看你没回来，我留了一支给你。”  
“帮大忙了，我还没来得及吃晚饭呢……”  
24号终于笑了起来，这使得他脸上生出一点光彩。他通过了扫描，伸起懒腰往里走着，像是闻到了香味的某种毛茸茸的小动物。金属大门将他整个儿吞没。  
2053年之后奥林匹亚大区废立了死刑，因此在南区边缘建起这栋灰色大楼，关押同他一般的375名重大罪犯。他们皆被判以无期的劳改，终身佩戴管制的颈环，宿居于最底端，以向这个城市贡献身体的方式，赚取食宿费用。贡献的方式可供选择，一般是苦劳力、流水生产或跑腿帮送；24号则比较特殊——他提供专门的性服务。  
在这点上，人们不能太苛责他，一个一米六的、甚至不如一般女性的瘦小个儿，能指望他干什么力气活呢？更何况你不得不承认他天赋异禀：一张娃娃脸，黑亮的大眼睛，友好又闪耀的笑容，当他抬起头来看向谁的时候，几乎没有人能拒绝他。因此，他成为一个特殊的摆设，一个这里需要的谈资，人们谈论他相对轻松的工作，也谈论他：今天服务了几根鸡巴？不过24号不太在乎，他已经习惯这样的生活。  
Marco体贴地踢来一张椅子，24号便同那支营养剂一齐掉了进去。他嘟哝着：“谢了，明天买了还给你。”室内悬着灰白色的光，他的狼狈便纤毫毕现。Marco看到他：衬衫松松垮垮地系着，第一枚纽扣已经脱落了，露出大片的领口；可以看到底下的咬痕，在小麦色的肌肤上显得尤为清晰。不过这幅景象连Marco都习惯了。  
他打了个哈欠，摸出一根烟来叼着，一面瞥24号的动作，后者看上去实在是饿坏了，抱着营养剂直吸溜，显得有点儿滑稽，他笑起来：  
“今天终于等来披萨味的营养剂了，我囤了三大抽屉，心情好就分你一点。”  
“什么？”24号瞪大眼睛，“我错过了！行行好Marco，我双倍价买下来。”  
“哼，”Marco轻笑一声，“你还挺挥霍，今晚干得可以？”  
“别提了，”24号皱起脸来，“到那儿才知道五个人等着我呢，好家伙，五个人，我没有半点准备。最离谱的是一开始我竟然跑错地方了，我也没问，白忙活了半天，颈环滴滴告诉我超时了才发现……福尔梅洛巷和福尔梅勒巷，才知道有这么像的地方。”  
他把空瓶子扔回给Marco，后者精准地接过，像在玩一种默契的接球游戏。他和24号相熟已久，接近于一类朋友的关系，即使在这里几乎没有人会把几个编号看作人类。24号看上去累坏了，几乎要黏在椅子上，Marco一边敲击着显示屏，一边与他有一搭没一搭地说着：“福尔梅洛和福尔梅勒有什么区别？”  
24号说，也没有什么不同，你知道的，和那群权贵们呆的北区比起来，它们都像是地上落着的金属块。Marco脑子里立刻便有了一副图景：低矮又倾颓的灰黑色楼阁，挂着五颜六色的灯牌，人们在灰尘里行走。24号也是这样走回来，身上还带着掐痕和淤青。  
想到这里，24号呻吟了一声，支起身子说：“我得回去了，洗个澡，一觉睡到大天亮，该死的，我像是被人拆了一遍又装起来的那种差不多是废品的可怜的机器人。”  
“祝你好运，”Marco淡淡地说，“最好不要大清早被订单吵醒。”

24号穿过一道走廊，穿过犯人们的宿舍。编号1到编号375，在这里像是挨个儿卡在槽位里的营养剂，等到耗空的那一天，就被扔到回收机器人的肚子里去。有几个没睡的编号，听到是他的脚步声，探出头来喊了句：“小妓女！”他勉强回应了一下。  
他实在是累极了，被折腾了一个晚上，被翻来覆去地操，做完第一轮，几乎便没了知觉。他哭着向他们求饶，还是被扯开双腿操了进去，客人们说，给双倍的钱，再操一轮，24号抽搭着摇头，不知道是答应还是拒绝。他几乎真的要被操成废品机器人了，几乎要被操死掉了。他靠在路边休息了足一会儿，才攒出点回来的力气。客人们射进来的精液还没来得及清理，他仓促抠出来一些，更多的则渗着内裤干涸在大腿根上。  
他又想起先前走错的路，导航仪误听了他的指示，他也没有发现。错误的目的地要比正确的目的地难找许多，弯弯绕绕地潜藏在歪斜楼房之间，好像乱七八糟绕起来的线团。24号赶着结束，甚至忘记和那房主确认一下订单，只顾凑上去脱他衣服。房主自然是吓了一跳，露出一种无措又仿佛无辜的表情。他比他高了许多，他得仰起头去看他，他们站在逼仄的单人房间里，气氛凝固了一瞬。房主问他：“你是谁，你要做什么？”听起来很没气势。  
他没有来得及回答，就接到了订单超时的提醒，就这样匆匆跑走了，最后也没有来得及解释。  
都不是什么大事，难缠的客人时常之有。奥林匹亚大区这么广阔，遇到两个相似的地名这种事情，想必也只有这一回了。鱼不会游回同一条海域，24号脑子里突然冒出这样一句话，他不记得是谁说的，但觉得很有道理。  
他想到最后，险些睡着，幸好另一个犯人的拍门声惊醒了他。回宿舍的时候，正巧碰上Marco来查房，24号问：“我又报废了一条衬衫，还有库存吗，特别保暖的款式。”  
Marco答道：“确实还有，不过现在太晚了，明早你到我那儿领吧。”  
“多谢了。”  
当着其他犯人的面，他们显得冷淡一些。Marco展开显示屏来操作，24号扶了扶颈环，凑近了些方便他扫描，Marco笑了一下，说：“明天会下雨，40%的酸度，出门记得带上防护伞。编号24，祝你晚安。”


	2. Chapter 2

24号如愿以偿地睡到了大天亮。  
防护云过滤掉了大部分的紫外线，因此，奥林匹亚大区没有阳光那么奢侈的东西，人们依靠巨型飞舰——尤文图斯号投下的光来感知白昼和黑夜。24号被这种刺眼的光线覆盖着，慢吞吞地爬起来，伸手去摸索那件掉了一颗纽扣的衬衫。  
酸软感依旧腐蚀着他的肌肉和骨骼，但午餐食堂将会在30分钟后关闭，他不得不去适应。  
食堂一般供应各色的营养剂，价格实惠，营养充足，食用方便，还有多种口味，当然是一种首选；也会有古典的菜品，用原材料做出，来满足某部分人对咀嚼口感的需求。24号来到食堂的时候，正好碰到Marco。矮小的狱警也是一副刚醒的样子，端着一份俄式浓汤。24号扔给他一支营养剂。  
这个时间点没有多少重刑犯，他们匆忙为下午的工作积攒体力，到了晚上才有精力闹腾。24号只收到几声“小母狗”“小妓女”之类的问候。不过很快，下班的狱警们一股子涌了进来。他们先同Marco打起招呼，又注意到角落里的24号。  
“嘿！编号24，”有人大笑起来，“你今天的屁股看上去真不错。”  
“听说你昨天挣了一大笔？”又有人说。  
“我猜你今天还挺空闲的，等会儿要来值班室一趟吗？”他们于是暧昧地大笑起来。  
24号不得不加快吞咽的速度。这当然不是一个疑问句，男人们向他招手，他便乖顺地依偎过去，如同被雄狮按在掌心的食草动物。

24号赤足站在地面上，在四五个穿着制服的狱警之间，他是一处凹下去的曲线。他们让他趴下去，他跪着抬起下身，衬衫顺着脊背的坡度滑落，露出光裸的大腿。  
这并非特殊的准备，24号已经习惯这样的装束：一件大两码的衬衫，可以罩住大腿根部，底下只有一条内裤。一天之内的大多数时候他都需要赤裸下体，有些布料就显得不太必要；况且男人们总是会很受用。他们掀起衬衫的下摆，揉搓24号的臀部，或者猥亵他娇嫩的腿根肌肤。24号含混地叫出声，他的口腔也被手指玩弄着，很快有一根阴茎填满了那里。  
他的口腔和他的身体一样娇小，只能吞下一个头部。男人不耐烦地往里塞，24号慌忙抬起头来，试图收缩口腔以让男人满意。他难以呼吸，很快脸颊通红，眼里泛起泪光。  
他的内裤也被扒了下来，这让他习惯性地岔开双腿，讨好地拱起身来，摆出一种便于肏弄的姿势。“看这个小婊子！”他们说，“被鸡巴干的小骚货！”男人们急不可耐地把阴茎插到他的肉洞里，小穴绞得很紧，流出水来迎合。  
24号呜呜地哭起来。粗暴的插干在他的身体里搅出快感，男人们揉搓他的乳头和腿根，让他的阴茎也挺立起来。他不停地流着泪，被操了几下就仿佛受不了的样子，像是那种小一号的性爱娃娃，承受不了太剧烈的快感，口腔和肉穴都很紧，很容易给骑在他身上的男人带来征服的欲望。狱警们用下流的言语对此大加赞赏。  
“这小婊子，真是一操就出水，卖了这么多男人怎么还能这么紧啊。”  
“小母狗，别光顾着自己爽了，屁股摇得再卖力点吧，哈哈！”  
男人恶劣地掐住他的乳尖，24号立刻掉出了眼泪。他费力眨巴掉眼底的泪水，断断续续地说一些讨好的话，用脸和身体磨蹭男人的手。他刚刚高潮了一次，把自己的腹部射得乱七八糟，身体又热又烫，敏感得不堪一击。“让他爽吧，”骑在他身上的男人说，“小婊子这个时候咬得最紧！”他射完把阴茎拔了出来，混白色的精液顺着24号被操红的穴口滴滴答答地淌着。  
下一根阴茎又填满了小穴，24号被男人轻松地抱了起来，卡在怀里操弄。可怜的小妓女失去了平衡，尖叫了一声，慌忙抱住对方的肩膀。阴茎一下下钉在他体内，他有点无意识地说：“好深，要被操坏了……”  
男人的操干又深又剧烈，24号很快又高潮了。他头晕目眩地呻吟，哭得没有了声音，只是一起一伏地颤抖，被顶得深了就用气音呜咽，显出一副任人摆布的模样。男人们用阴茎戳弄他的身体，捉着他红艳艳的乳头亵玩，揉捏他胸前的软肉。他们精力十足，24号已经满脸泪痕，哀求着说不行了，摇着头喊不要，但很可惜只有反作用。  
在这里，24号是免费的妓女，供他们发泄的性玩具，挨个儿吞下鸡巴和精液。值班室门窗大开，一眼就能看到小个的青年被男人们围起来操，被抱到一个又一个男人的怀里，路过者都可以加入狂欢。24号也不记得被几根鸡巴操过，只记得被反复摆弄，不知道什么时候结束了，肚子里都是男人的精液。他摸索到自己的衬衫：被揉成一团扔到了旁边，不知道此刻是它还是它的主人更凄惨一些。  
他已经连着两天被轮奸，24号觉得自己的肌肉都在嘎吱作响。但今天更幸运一些，至少浴室离得没那么远。他同狱警们作了别。几个犯人看到他，立刻鄙夷地嘘出声，说，“欠操的小母狗！”24号抬头笑了笑，就当回应。

他现下还算清闲，回宿舍躺了半晌，看了会儿无聊的新闻，诸如某种新药的上市，淡水制造技术的新突破，或是尤文的权贵们出席了什么晚宴。到了晚间接到了新的订单，客人离得也不远，24号走出门的时候，发现雨已经停了，空气里弥漫着某种潮湿、酸腐又爽朗的气味。  
今晚的客人不算难缠，就是技术很差，抽插得跌跌撞撞，喜欢拽着他的头发，让他抬起头来看他，问：“我干你干得舒服吗？”24号湿漉漉地说：“好舒服……干得小母狗要高潮了。”他并没有撒谎，习惯性爱的身体反馈着一阵阵的快感，让他流着眼泪高潮。客人射得比他晚不了多少，他躺在对方身下呻吟着，很快被墙壁上的抽象画吸引了视线。  
于是今天的工作就这样结束了。  
时间还早，24号回去的时候，便沿着飞舰投下的光慢悠悠地走着。行人看到他的颈环和装束，往往退避三舍，或咒骂一些肮脏的词汇，但这未尝不是一种清净。他路过一大块斑驳的墙壁，上面涂着亮紫或亮蓝色的广告标语，类似于：优质基因廉价出售，假一赔三；无人机款式挑选，政府注册通过，区内任意使用；绝不向黑白霸权妥协，自由翱翔的蓝色军团。24号凝神辨认了一会儿，由衷地微笑起来。它们都是那么遥远而有趣，像是Marco摆在值班室的海豚玩具，捏一下会有吱吱响，看久了就变得无聊，但不能说注视它们是没有意义的。  
他因此显得开心许多，哼起了不成调的歌谣。  
回去的时候，值班室又只剩下Marco一个人。狱警叼着烟百无聊赖，正坐着椅子转圈圈。他们照例有一段闲聊，Marco说：“你没来找我拿，衬衫我给你放到你的床上了。”  
24号敲了敲脑袋：“完蛋，我中午被操完就给忘了……多谢了。”  
“你一看就不适合我们的工作，”Marco托着腮，一点一点地敲击着显示屏，“下午有个傻逼录入信息前忘了交接确认，咣的一下，原先整理好的也没了，我又得来一遍。”  
24号大笑了起来：“那你还真是幸运，Marco。”  
Marco开始骂骂咧咧，手舞足蹈地向24号抱怨。他看起来确实有点厌倦，对着工作显得无精打采，一会儿又掏出了根烟叼在嘴里。狱警的薪水只供得起最廉价的那种烟，味道很大，淡灰色的烟雾从他的指间溢满整个屋子，24号没有这样的癖好，却也已经很习惯了。Marco注视着他：浅薄的烟雾之后，24号睁着一双黑亮的、玻璃一样通透的眼睛，略微歪着头听他喋喋不休，偶尔大笑起来，开点友善的玩笑，或者挑一挑眉。  
一切都显得有点儿朦胧。  
Marco终于不再抱怨了，毕竟要做的事情就摆在这里。当生活里出现了工作这样的词汇，就代表它是一种你不想去做，甚至不知道自己为什么在做，但又不得不做的事情。24号好心陪陪他说话，但在他打了第三个哈欠之后，Marco让他滚去睡觉。他们互相道了晚安，像之前重复的几百个夜晚一样。


	3. Chapter 3

24号遇到了点麻烦。  
他的餐盘被突然掀倒，邻座那个两米多高的大块头弯下腰来盯着他，神色凶狠如在杀人。24号看到对方的编号是237，他在脑子里搜刮许久，也没想到和这人有过什么过节。不过也不需要什么特别的理由，他应当受到所有重刑犯的排斥，就凭他更轻松的工作，更丰厚的报酬和受到的狱警的优待。  
“嘿，朋友，”24号先是友好地笑了笑，“你挡着我路了。”  
237号蛮不讲理，吐了一口唾沫：“呸！一条贱狗。”24号缓缓皱起眉头，显出愤怒的神情。他不满地说道：“不会讲人话的狗就给我滚。”  
他们靠得太近了，颈环发出吵闹的警报。237号甚至伸手想要掐住24号的脖子，半途哆嗦了一下，显然是被颈环产生的电流制止了。真是活该，24号想道。他看到对方面色酡红，眼神迷蒙，一看就是喝多了酒或类似的违禁品；颈环严禁重刑犯摄入过量的酒精，不过总有些违禁品可以避开审查。  
他不喜欢酗酒的醉鬼，所以更加感到厌烦。这个时候需要一把CJⅢ式的激光束枪，他想，足够小巧、安静，操作到位可以拐出一个弧度，擦着他的耳廓来一下……一个无伤大雅的小玩笑。  
冲突持续得不久，狱警们匆匆赶来，用一发麻醉电流击倒了 237号的后脑勺。“别这样对我们的小妓女！”狱警说着，踢了踢大块头，“看这家伙，寻衅滋事，还吃违禁品，至少七天禁闭。”食堂里顿时襟了声。  
闹剧就这样仓促地结束了。狱警们忙着把237号扛走，哄笑着调侃了24号几句，倒也没有更多刁难。这是值得庆幸的事情，没有像往常一样，朝着他无法抵抗的境地发展。Marco最后一个离开，24号冲他耸了耸肩，祝他加班愉快。

他庆幸得太早了，很快遭到了报应。今天或许是什么酒鬼欢庆日，24号穿过小巷的时候，又被辛辣的酒精的味道淹没。一个醉鬼，但视觉和听觉都很灵敏，对方发现了他。  
“我看到了什么？”醉鬼说，“一个出来卖的小婊子！”  
如果他高大、壮实、凶悍，脖子上戴着重刑犯的标志，人们往往只会厌恶；不过事实上他显得缺乏攻击力，又穿着淫荡的装束，锁着颈环，这是一种好拿捏的信号。醉鬼已经凑了上来，掐住24号的下颚，口里仍然辱骂着：“走在街上卖骚的小婊子……”24号试图挣扎。  
“先生，您……”他艰难地说，“您如果需要我的性服务，按照规定请您通过私人通讯仪下单……”  
“还想要钱？你这条可以免费操的小母狗！”醉鬼破口大骂，他掐得24号几乎无法呼吸，“谁都可以操你！你能怎么办？到警局状告我强奸你吗？警官大人，我强奸了一个卖淫的重刑犯？他们只会觉得是你摇着屁股求我操你的。”  
好吧，这是事实。24号只好跪在地上，咬着衬衫下摆，挺起胸方便醉鬼猥亵。醉鬼急不可耐地扒掉他的内裤，就把阴茎捅了进来，24号疼得直掉眼泪，发出一点儿含糊的呜咽。  
他试图忍耐呻吟，但是很难忍耐身体的反应，不管被怎样粗暴地对待，都能获得性爱的快感，这让他显得淫荡极了。醉鬼抽插出了响亮的水声，像是一种下流的羞辱。24号咬着下唇，脸颊滚烫，泪水不停地流下来。  
他很快开始射精，被一个陌生男人抱在怀里强奸，尖叫着高潮了。谁都可以让他高潮。只要把他抱起来操，不管是谁都可以掐着他的脖子，扯开他的衬衫，把他按在哪条昏暗的小巷子里操，操开温热又潮湿的肉穴，把精液射在他的肚子里。24号没有挣扎的余地，只有说些哀求的话，显得有点神志不清：“不要射在里面……会怀孕的，小母狗要被操到怀孕了……”醉鬼操完他，就把他扔在小巷边上。24号筋疲力尽地爬起来，试图挖出醉鬼射在里头的精液。  
他不愿意再逗留，但实在没有力气，便站在路口有光的地方歇息了一小会儿。这是休息日的夜晚，街道上攒了一些罕见的活力，即使已经接近夜禁的时间，仍有成群结队的喧闹。似乎是新发售了某款VR游戏，贩售店门口挤满了少年与青年，大声说着他听不懂的词汇，他悄悄地从他们之间穿过，所幸没有惹到什么注意。

Marco发现24号这会儿没什么精神，但是24号不说，他便也不问。他主动找了个话题：“237号被关了10天的禁闭，扣了3天的薪水，主要是因为服用违禁品，不过难保他不会把气撒到你身上，你嫌麻烦的话最好避开他。  
“太好了，这是十天之后才要考虑的事情了，”24号有气无力地说，“但是237号是谁？”  
“就是白天那个大块头，你不记得了？”  
“只说编号当然不记得，老实说，我只记得你的名字，Marco。反正平时颈环上都能看到他们的编号。”   
“那我还真够荣幸的，”Marco有点没头没脑地说，“你知道他怎么进来的吗？他杀了一家人，都是活生生摔死的，尸体只能叫做一滩肉泥。不得不说，他看上去确实像能干出这种事情的人。你知道的，不干点这样的事怎么会来这里，有些人还把它当成谈资。我还从没有听你说过，24号，你怎么会来到这里？”  
“我吗？”24号耸耸肩说，“我也不记得了。可能是杀了人，虽然不记得了，但说我杀过人我也不会意外。Marco，你该感谢颈环，你这样的小身板我大概能打趴10个。”  
“听上去要让我瑟瑟发抖了。”  
“不用怕，Marco，谁要是揍你，20个我也会打回去。”  
24号眨了下眼睛，略微扬起下巴，对Marco微笑起来。他说这话的神色，有一种令人信服的力量。Marco旋即露出一种微妙的表情。他看上去有点儿头疼，用想抽烟作为借口，把24号迅速地赶走了。


	4. Chapter 4

24号迎来了为数不多的轻松日子。  
据说近日要有权贵来巡察，狱警们为此忙得不可开交，也就没空把他拉到值班室折腾。他挣够了这个月的数额，便干脆给自己放两天假，随意接一些跑腿活儿。  
因此，夜禁刚结束的时候，他便醒了过来，就着尤文图斯号投射的晨光洗漱。下巴冒出了一点胡茬，摩挲起来有点儿痒，24号剃完之后还有点留恋，他觉得自己留着胡子更帅一点，但是客人们不会喜欢。  
这又是一个晴朗的天气。24号站在街上，抬头看到尤文图斯号在防护云底下飞翔。巨型的飞舰漆着黑和白两种颜色，印着尤文家族的徽章，可以在奥林匹亚大区的任何一个方位被看到。它为这个大区提供光源，播报新闻和通知，据说也会载着权贵们，进行一些重要的仪式。他觉得飞那么高也没有必要，Marco说，只是为了昭示权威。  
24号隐约觉得自己不太喜欢这玩意儿，不过再如何，这样的时候他也要依赖它的光芒。  
这一单的目的地实在难找，既弯且绕，好像乱七八糟缠起来的线团。24号顺着七零八落的指示牌跑了一路，勉强在时限内赶到。福尔梅洛巷，在南区也算是罕见的破败，楼房歪斜逼夹在一起，像是融化的巧克力蛋糕。24号眯着眼睛辨认半天，总算确认没走错地方。  
他敲了敲门，里面说：“稍等！”传来一连串碰撞的声音。  
这样的场景似曾相识，24号在那个瞬间突然有点恍惚。他眼前闪过一大片炫目的白光，暴走族踩着改装机车轰鸣而过，直到视网膜上光芒消退，他终于看清了眼前的景象。  
与此同时，房主也喊出声：“怎么是你？”

房主站在面前，正低下头来看着他，一张顶着蓬松金发的脸，凝固成一种愕然的神情。  
糟了，以前见过吗？但完全不记得了。24号抬起头来，房主比他高出许多，他得抬起头来看他。是做过的客人吗……如果对方想玩胸部或者进行不插入性交也不好拒绝，想到这里，他摆出一副惯用的、讨好的神色，睁大眼睛去看他。  
“您好，我是编号24，为您提供37483号订单的物件派送服务……您有什么需求吗？”  
“哦哦，”金发的男人如梦初醒，一拍脑袋，“你稍等……”他说到最后，小声嘟哝了一句“上次也是这么说的啊”。24号感到奇怪，只好找个角落站着。居民们往往视重刑犯如洪水猛兽、污染源或垃圾站的废品，能让他在室内等候已经算是很有礼貌。金发青年找东西找得乒乓作响，24号百无聊赖，小心翼翼地四处打量。  
这是一间面积不大的单人蜗居，乱得也算是标准，杂物箱、压缩食品和衣物一路顺延到床边，最里头的单人桌差强人意，一排排的VR游戏卡带叠在上面……哇哦，宅得不能再宅，24号悄悄地想。他看到单人椅背上挂着一件蓝白色的外套，领口用金线绣着一只老鹰，倒有点儿格格不入的名贵。  
他很少这一类人打交道，他们通常深居简出，不爱交流，自然也不会需要他提供的服务。这让24号显得有些无措，他不知道该如何和对方相处。幸运的是，金发男人对他也十分冷淡，毕竟人们只希望一个污染源快点离开家里。  
“那个，你……编号24？你要不要找个地方坐会儿……要喝水吗？或者饮料什么的。”  
“什么？”  
房主颇为狼狈地从一堆杂物里探出头来，看到他的视线，不知道为什么红了脸：  
“我忘了把那东西放在哪里了，得麻烦你等会儿……”  
“这样，”24号也有点呆愣地回答，“没事，我不急……是什么东西，要我帮忙找吗？”  
“一个蓝色的，透明的盒子，”金发男人冲他比划起来，“四四方方的。”  
“在你床上的那个吗？”  
“啊！原来在这里……”  
房主挠了挠自己蓬松的金色头发。24号猜是他的什么习惯动作，因为这是第三次看到他这么做了。有点儿像是什么长着长毛的哺乳动物，例如猫，因此24号忍俊不禁。房主看到他的笑容，竟然也笑起来。

“就是，那个，那天你来我家……”  
房主结结巴巴地说着，比划了很久，24号终于回想起来。他有一次接到订单走错了地方，把福尔梅勒巷认成了福尔梅洛巷，因此误敲开了房主的门，把房主的衣服扒了一半了，才发现地址不对。  
他也有点不好意思了：“我疏忽弄错了，还没来得及和你道歉。”  
“没有什么啊，”房主挠着头说，“我又没什么损失的，就是被吓了一跳，也不知道你是来干什么的。”  
“总不会是来抢劫的吧？”24号开了个玩笑，“你不怕我吗？”他摩挲着黑沉沉的颈环，“你不会不知道这是什么吧？”  
他一连问出了三个问句，金发的青年呆了一下，好像在思考应该先回答哪一个，最后慢吞吞地说：“怎么会，你肯定不是什么恶人，我看到你的眼睛知道了。眼睛是不会说谎的。”  
24号喜欢这个说法。他抿了下唇，抬起头看对方，因此发现金发的青年有一双浅蓝色的眼睛，像是传说里那种阳光下的海面。他没有见过海，但猜想便如这般明净。  
很少有这样的时刻，他同一个人坐在一起，随手抓了两个金属箱子当凳子。对方手口并用地向他说了很久，说到耳根发红，好像还有点羞赫，似乎对他来说，确实是难忘的回忆。青年在说话的时候，总是垂下头来看着24号，让24号有点儿想摸一摸那晃动着的带着卷的金发，不过这显得太没距离感，他心痒许久，还是作罢。  
“感谢您的信任，”他抬起头来笑着说，“和您相逢也是有缘，我会完美地派送您的订单。”  
金发青年点头：“鱼不会游回同一片海域，但我竟然还能遇到你，真的很奇妙。”他叫住了24号，想了想说：“那，要吃糖吗？也不知道怎么感谢你……”  
“您太客气了，”24号还是忠诚地探过头去，“这是什么？”  
金发青年从口袋里掏出几个花花绿绿的方块，24号挑了一个，拿起来左看右看。“是什么药吗？我以前也被客人喂过。”  
“不、不是那种东西，”金发青年又开始面红耳赤，“是，一种叫薄荷糖的东西，算是古典的食物，我上次看到，觉得很有意思，就买了一袋……你把糖纸拆开来，就可以吃了，含在嘴巴里，不要吞下去。”  
24号乖乖按照他说的做了，他很擅长依顺别人的要求。他剥开糖纸，看到糖纸底部印着一种奇妙的图画，蓝色上面有着大块的白色，画面显得光线充足。他问：“这又是什么？”  
青年看着便笑了。  
“是天空。”  
“天空？”  
“就是我们走在屋外，头顶上的东西。”  
“是吗？”24号拿起来看了很久，“但是根本不一样，天空不是黑色的吗，我只能看到灰扑扑的电线和灯牌。哦，还有那个很大个的尤文图斯号。”  
“很接近了，”金发青年说，“天空在更上面，在防护云上面，权贵们乘着尤文图斯号才能飞到那么高，才能抵抗防护云外的辐射和紫外线，看到天空。”  
“那真的太遥远了……做梦都到不了的地方。”24号若有所思地说。  
“或许是吧，”青年说，“但是人总要有点梦可以做。”  
“您说得对。”24号说。  
他拿着蓝色的糖块，试探性地舔了一口，又整个儿放到嘴里，被凉得大喊出声，最后含糊不清地说好吃。他们一起大笑起来。  
“真希望下次还能遇到您，”24号由衷地说，“和您聊天很快乐，我很少有这样的体验。不过说了这么多，我还不知道您的名字呢。”他自然而然问出了口，语毕自己都愣了愣，多么顺理成章的交谈，但他已经对此感到陌生了吗？金发青年便露出他平常那种笑容，回答道：  
“ciro，ciro·immobile，叫我ciro就好。你呢？”  
“我？”24号迷茫地说，“我叫编号24。”  
“那只是你的编号……”  
“是啊，我的名字，已经想不起来了。”24号皱起眉头，显得有点委屈的样子，他的眼睛在灯光之下显得有些湿润，像泡在水里的宝石。ciro连忙说：“没事的！等你想起来的时候，再告诉我吧。”  
“好。”24号很快展眉笑起来：“与您一言为定。”

Marco说：“你今天看上去心情很好。”  
“是么？”24号笑着回答。糖已经融化了，但糖纸被他展平，妥善地收在了衬衫口袋里。他眯起眼睛向Marco挥手：“朋友，祝你晚安，做个好梦。”  
Marco注视着他的背影，有一瞬间似乎听到一种飘渺的风声。


End file.
